JUST ONE NIGHT
by Zyx Fi
Summary: Kai patah hati, dikhianati oleh kekasih dan juga sahabatnya sendiri. Sehun yang menyukai Kai sejak dulu, kini bersikeras membuat Kai melupakan semua hal yang membuat hatinya sakit karena mantan kekasihnya dan sahabatnya itu. -SeKai- slight -ChanXing- BxB


Cast : EXO's Kai, EXO's Sehun, EXO's Chanyeol, EXO's Yixing

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T to M

 **SeKai ChanXing, here yeaaahhh…**

 **Iseng-iseng gak berhadiah nulis nih cerita. Jangan bash gua, ini hanya Fanfic. Kalau hanya karena cast nya yang gak kalian suka, yaudah balik kanan grak aja. Cerita pasaran, gak jelas, aneh dan maksa. Yang penting percintaan antara Sehun sama Kai. Hohoho…**

* * *

"Bisakah kau berhenti mencintainya? Aku muak melihatmu menangis!" Sehun sedikit membentak namja berkulit tan yang kini duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

Namja itu tak merespon kata-kata Sehun sedikitpun, tatapan matanya hampa, dipipinya terlihat bekas lelehan airmata yang kering. Ya, ia baru saja menangis. Park Chanyeol, orang itulah penyebab Kai sering menangis. Mereka sudah putus satu bulan yang lalu, dan selama satu bulan inilah Kai merasa begitu tersiksa. Bagaimana tidak? Seminggu setelah mereka putus Chanyeol dengan santainya sudah bisa menggandeng pacar baru yang tak lain adalah sahabat dari Kai sendiri, yaitu Yixing. Kai tak habis pikir akan hal itu, sudah banyak hal yang ia lalui dengan Yixing. Mereka berdua terkenal sebagai dancer terbaik dikampus, mereka berdua selalu latihan bersama bahkan pernah beberapa kali ikut kompetisi diluar kampus. Sudah terbukti tak ada yang mampu mengalahkan kesempurnaan tari mereka. Dan kini, orang yang begitu Kai percayai tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya demi menjadi kekasih dari mantan kekasihnya. Rasa sakit yang Kai rasakan begitu membuatnya terjatuh.

"Kai…" Sehun memanggil Kai yang tetap pada posisinya itu.

Kali ini Kai hanya punya Sehun, teman sedari SMA yang pernah dia lupakan selama Kai berpacaran dengan Chanyeol. Semenjak Chanyeol meninggalkan Kai, hanya Sehun yang setia ada disamping Kai. Bukan Kai tidak tahu kalau Sehun menyukainya sejak dulu, tapi Kai memang enggan membuka hatinya karena kini ia benar-benar terluka. Ditambah lagi ia merasa bersalah karena dulu telah melupakan Sehun ketika bersama Chanyeol. Padahal Sehun senantiasa setia menanti Kai. Ia selalu melihat Chanyeol dan Kai dari kejauhan, berharap mereka cepat menyudahi hubungan mereka dan Sehun akhirnya bisa memiliki Kai. Tapi ternyata Sehun salah, kepergian Chanyeol malah membuat Kai terpuruk seperti ini. Semua hal yang dikatakan Sehun seakan kosong bagi Kai. Sehun bahkan bingung harus seperti apa lagi agar Kai mau bangkit dan melupakan Chanyeol.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? kau tak mau masuk kampus lagi? Ada kompetisi besar bulan ini, bukankah kau selalu ikut tiap tahunnya?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Kai. Ia kemudian memberanikan diri duduk disamping namja berambut coklat itu.

"Kai…" Sehun memanggil lagi.

"Untuk apa? Untuk apa aku kesana? Untuk apa aku ikut lagi? Untuk bertemu para penghianat itu?" Tanya Kai beruntun dengan suara yang serak.

"Apa kau tidak ingin membuat mereka tahu betapa hebatnya kau? Apa kau akan diam saja dihancurkan seperti ini?" Sehun berbalik tanya.

"Aku, aku sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Aku harus bagaimana?" Kai mulai menitihkan airmata lagi.

"Aku ada disini, aku selalu disini. Meski kau tak menganggapku ada dan menganggapku berguna, aku akan tetap disini." Kata Sehun

"Lihat aku!" Titah Sehun sambil menangkup pipi Kai dan mengarahkan supaya mereka saling bertatapan.

"Rasa sakitmu itu, berikan padaku. Ada aku disini, dan akan selalu ada disini. Kenapa kau harus terus menangisi para penghianat itu? Aku berjanji akan membuatmu cukup dengan keberadaanku disisimu." Kata Sehun, terlihat serius menatap Kai.

Airmata yang tadi mengalir deras tiba-tiba berhenti, isakan yang tertahan kini tak lagi dilanjutkan. Kai seakan terbuka hatinya setelah mendengar kata-kata Sehun tadi. Kenapa selama ini ia harus menangisi orang-orang yang telah menghianatinya? Kenapa ia tak bisa melihat keberadaan Sehun yang selalu ada disampingnya? Kai menyesal.

"Maafkan aku." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Kai. Setelah itu Sehun mengerti, ia memeluk Kai erat, mengusap punggung dan rambutnya pelan, kemudian mengecup dahi Kai yang tertutupi oleh rambut. Sehun bisa merasakan dadanya kini basah oleh airmata Kai, tapi Sehun tahu kali ini Kai berpuluh-puluh kali lebih tenang dari biasanya. Sehun rupanya bisa merasakan bahwa namja yang dicintainya ini mulai sadar akan keberadaannya.

"Apa mataku terlihat seperti panda?" Tanya Kai pada Sehun yang kini sibuk membaca buku materi miliknya.

"Ya, sudah seperti panda." Jawab Sehun datar sambil terus membaca.

"Sehun, kau belum melihatku. Malah jawab seenaknya, lihat dulu." Kata Kai, manja.

"Aish kau ini, memangnya sedari bangun tidur tadi aku tak melihat wajahmu, huh? Kau itu sudah mirip panda, matamu bengkak hitam, bibirmu merah tebal karena menangis terus. Sekarang rasakan akibatnya karena kau sering menangis, kau jadi tidak imut lagi." Jawab Sehun yang menatap Kai dengan tatapan menakutkan.

"Aku… Aku… Sehun maaf… Aku tak akan menangis lagi." Kata Kai dengan nada yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

"Jangan menggodaku, aku ada kelas setengah jam lagi." Jawab Sehun, ketus.

"Aku berjanji tak akan menangis lagi agar bisa terlihat imut lagi. Jadi aku akan lebih mudah menggaet namja tampan disini." Kata Kai, menggoda.

"Apa katamu?" Sehun menghentikan aktivitas bacanya.

"Kau sudah punya aku tapi tetap ingin menggaet namja lain? Lihat dirimu, kau itu jelek Kai. Seharusnya kau bersyukur punya kekasih tampan sepertiku. Tidak ada yang mau berpacaran dengan namja bermata panda yang bengkak dan kumal sepertimu." Ejek Sehun.

"Astaga Sehun! Tadi kau bilang aku imut, sekarang kau malah mengejek. Lagipula kapan kita jadi kekasih? Aku itu masih belum menerimamu ya." Kata Kai.

"Oh ya? Lihat saja nanti kalau sudah diapartemen paling nangis-nangis minta dipeluk." Ejek Sehun lagi.

"Omo, apa yang kau katakan tadi? Dasar! Awas ya." Ancam Kai.

Kemudian keduanya diam, enggan melanjutkan perdebatan aneh mereka. Kai merasa sangat senang karena ia punya seseorang yang lengkap baginya. Ia bisa diajak bercanda, ia bisa memberinya semangat, dan ia bisa memberinya kenyamanan. Namun Kai kemudian tertuju pada pohon rindang yang tak jauh dari taman yang ia tempati bersama Sehun. Ternyata dibawah pohon rindang itu Chanyeol dan Yixing sedang bersama. Kai bisa melihat betapa posesive nya Chanyeol yang kini terus menggenggam tangan Yixing. Ia iri, sangat iri. Ia benci, sangat benci. Bisa-bisanya mereka tanpa dosa memamerkan kemesraan dipublik seperti ini. hatinya masih terasa sakit meski sudah ada Sehun yang kini menemaninya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika ia mengingat kejadian-kejadian dimasa lampau. Ya, rasa cintanya pada Chanyeol masih tersisa.

"Kau lihat apa?" Tanya Sehun yang kemudian menutupi mata Kai dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Tangan kiri Sehun kemudian dikalungkan keleher Kai, Sehun sedikit menarik Kai hingga jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"Jangan lihat mereka!" bisik Sehun ditelinga Kai.

Kemudian Kai menepis tangan yang menutupi matanya.

"Maaf." Kata Kai, lirih.

Sehun tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambut Kai. Ia menatap Kai dalam. Seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa Kai tak perlu lagi memikirkan Chanyeol dan Yixing.

"Ayo pergi, aku ada kelas." Kata Sehun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di perpustakaan." Jawab Kai.

"Iya, tapi ingat kau jangan tidur disana ya!" sehun mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Ayo pergi." Ajak Kai sambil menarik tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Woaa, lihat siapa yang ingin pamer." Kata Sehun.

"Siapa yang ingin pamer, aku kan hanya ingin menggandeng tangan kekasihku." Jawab Kai.

"Kau bilang tadi kita belum jadi sepasang kekasih? Sekarang kau malah menyebutku kekasih." Ejek Sehun.

"Ish, jangan merubah moodku ya! Kalau tidak mau digandeng yasudah." Kai kemudian berjalan mendahului Sehun.

"Oii … Aku bercanda, Kai." Sehun kemudian mengejar Kai dan kemudian menggenggam tangan Kai.

Dilain tempat, Chanyeol dan Yixing melihat keberadaan Sehun dan Kai dari kejauhan.

"Aku harus menemui dia." Kata Yixing.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil membelai pipi namjachingu nya itu.

"Tentu saja untuk minta maaf. Dia tidak masuk kuliah satu minggu, aku merasa bersalah. Kurasa ini salahku." Kata Yixing dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Iya, ini memang salahmu. Kau terlalu sempurna, Yixing. Kau berbeda dengan Kai, maka dari itu aku memilihmu." Chanyeol menatap Yixing lekat. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Yixing merasa begitu bersalah meskipun disini dia juga diposisi yang salah tapi Chanyeol enggan mengakuinya.

"Kau tidak mau minta maaf juga?" Tanya Yixing.

"Untuk apa?" Chanyeol berbalik tanya.

"Kau hampir menghancurkan dia." Jawab Yixing.

"Dan aku akan hancur jika tidak bisa memilikimu, kau harus tahu itu." kata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tahu ia salah, beberapa bulan setelah mengenal Yixing ia merasa sangat gila. Tiap kali menjemput Kai latihan dance Chanyeol malah tertarik dengan Yixing. Sikapnya yang lembut dan peduli pada setiap orang membuat hati Chanyeol goyah. Ya, ia tak lagi mencintai Kai. Dan sejak saat itu Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti mengirim pesan dan menelepon Yixing. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Kai. Yixing-pun tak bisa menolak pesona dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Kata-kata bualan yang entah benar atau tidak selalu berhasil mengguncang dadanya. Perhatian luar biasa yang diberikan Chanyeol juga sudah membuat Yixing lupa bahwa Chanyeol adalah kekasih sahabatnya yang seharusnya tak patut ia miliki. Tapi semakin Yixing menjauh, Chanyeol semakin gila mendekatinya. Semakin Yixing bohong dengan perasaannya, semakin ia jatuh cinta pada kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan menemuinya." Kata Yixing.

"Memangnya kau tahu dia dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, aku ini sahabatnya. Tentu aku tahu dimana dia." Jawab Yixing.

"Dan dalam kondisi yang seperti ini kau masih menganggap kalian berdua bersahabat?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, tentu saja. Meski aku terlihat menjijikan karena merebutmu darinya, aku akan tetap menganggap kami berdua bersahabat." Jawab Yixing, tegas.

Namja berdimple itupun langsung berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Ia tahu pasti Kai ada disana. Dulu ia sering menemui Kai yang tertidur di perpustakaan jika mereka tak ada kelas. Chanyeol mengikuti Yixing dibelakang.

* * *

Kai duduk didekat rak buku materi kesenian, merasakan suasana perpustakaan yang tak berubah sama sekali. Hanya saja suasana hatinyalah yang berubah kini. Dulunya ia akan keperpustakaan bersama Yixing. Mengerjakan tugas sebentar dan kemudian tidur. Setelah terbangun semua tugasnya sudah selesai dikerjakan oleh Yixing. Bagi Kai itu salah satu hal yang membuatnya sulit melupakan Yixing sebagai sahabatnya. Walaupun Kai tidak tahu apakah Yixing masih pantas disebut sahabat.

Setelah matanya menelusuri bagian perpustakaan yang penuh kenangan, ia menemukan Yixing terlihat sedang mencari seseorang disini. Kai bertanya-tanya, apakah Yixing mencarinya, atau tidak.

Semenit kemudian Yixing menemukan Kai dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Kai. Yixing lalu berjalan menghampiri Kai.

"Aku senang kau datang lagi kekampus." Kata Yixing, basa-basi.

"Eum, tentu saja aku akan datang lagi." Jawab Kai, malas.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua ini." Yixing duduk dihadapan Kai.

"Ya, terimakasih kau sudah minta maaf." Jawab Kai.

"Terimakasih?" Yixing heran.

"Jika kau tak minta maaf itu artinya kau tahu diri, lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu itu?"

"Kau ingin dia minta maaf juga?" Tanya Yixing.

"Tidak juga. Sampai kapanpun dia tidak merasa bersalah. Jadi biarkan saja. Semoga kau bahagia dengannya." Kata Kai.

"Apa kau masih menganggapku sahabat?" Tanya Yixing.

Kai tersenyum kecil.

"Jika aku ada diposisimu apa kau akan menganggapku sahabat? Apa aku pantas masih disebut sahabat?" Kai berbalik tanya.

Yixing diam, ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Melanjutkan pembicaraan hanya akan membuat suasana makin panas baginya.

"Aku pergi dulu, kau jaga baik-baik Chanyeolmu itu. Jangan sampai kau dikhianati, tidak lucu jika penghianat malah dihianati." Kata Kai, sadis.

Kai berjalan sendiri meninggalkan Yixing, kemudian ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol. Muak, hanya itu yang ada jika Kai bertemu Chanyeol. Ia sangat benci pada laki-laki itu.

"Sudah bertemu Yixing?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa dosa.

"Sudah." jawab Kai, singkat.

"Aku harap kalian akan baik-baik saja." Kata Chanyeol.

"Itu mustahil, Yeol. Setelah semuanya rusak, tidak mungkin akan baik-baik saja." Kai menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Tapi terimakasih atas semuanya, bagaimanapun kau adalah orang yang pernah kucintai." Lanjut Kai.

Kai kemudian tersenyum pada Chanyeol, ia memang seharusnya tak boleh benci dengan orang yang pernah ia cintai. Dan Kai kini harus benar-benar sadar, Chanyeol bukanlah miliknya lagi. Kini Kai mulai melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung, ia harus lebih kuat kali ini, ia harus bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol tak lagi mencintainya. Hanya Oh Sehun, laki-laki itulah yang sampai saat ini masih bertahan dengannya. Laki-laki itulah yang membalut luka dihatinya. Dan Laki-laki itulah yang ada ketika Kai benar-benar terjatuh.

Setengah jam lagi kelas akan dimulai tapi Kai malah menunggu Sehun keluar dari kelasnya.

"Hei, kau disini rupanya. Aku baru saja mau ke perpustakaan. Sudah rindu ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Ish, jangan terlalu percaya diri! Disana ada pengganggu, jadi aku menunggumu disini." Jawab Kai.

"Pengganggu? Apa itu Yixing? Atau Chanyeol?" Tanya Sehun beruntun.

"Dua duanya. Yixing minta maaf padaku tadi." Jawab Kai dengan rona wajah muram.

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Aku bilang terimakasih." Jawab Kai, singkat.

"Hah?" Sehun heran.

"Jadi aku bisa punya pacar baru sepertimu. Makanya aku bilang terimakasih." Kai mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi ceria.

"Hei, benarkah? Apa kau sudah move on secepat ini?" sehun makin heran.

"Hm, bagaimana ya? Menurutmu? Hahaha…" Kai tertawa lepas, membuat Sehun begitu bahagia melihatnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sehun rindu dengan tawa khas dari Kai. Suara tawa keras yang tak terdengar imut sama sekali. Ekspresi aneh yang Kai keluarkan ketika tawanya membubung tinggi. Semua itu dirindukan oleh Sehun, dan kini akhirnya Sehun bisa melihatnya kembali.

"Aku akan menghukummu nanti malam jika kau menangis lagi." Sehun mengancam.

"Dengar ya tuan Oh Sehun. Aku sama sekali tak takut dengan hukumanmu itu." jawab Kai, berani.

"Apakah kau sedang menggodaku, calon nyonya Oh?" Tanya Sehun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kai.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku bukan lelaki penggoda, kau tahu." Jawab Kai, percaya diri.

"Baik, kita buktikan nanti malam." Kata Sehun.

"Aku tak akan menangis, Hun. Aku berani bertaruh." Kai menantang.

"Kau harus ada dibawahku malam ini jika kau menangis." Sehun berbisik.

"Baik, tapi jika aku tidak menangis kau yang harus ada dibawahku mala mini ya." Kai berbalik membisik Sehun.

"Apa kau begitu haus seks, Kai? Kau terdengar mengerikan." Tanya Sehun tepat ditelinga Kai.

"Ya, aku memang mengerikan. Seharusnya kau tahu itu sejak dulu, OH SE HUN." Kai kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun.

"Tunggu aku, aku ada kelas. Dua jam lagi aku kembali." Kata Kai yang kini mulai melangkah menjauhi Sehun.

Sehun terdiam ditempat, memperhatikan orang yang begitu ia cintai melangkah pergi dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Ia tahu, senyuman itu belum sepenuhnya datang dari hati Kai. Sehun tahu bahwa Kai masih terluka, Kai hanya menyembunyikan sebagian rasa sakitnya. Tapi Sehun sudah agak lega karena Kai mau membuka hati untuknya. Sehun berjanji tak akan pergi dari Kai, Sehun akan membuat Kai melupakan Chanyeol. Ia bertekad menyembuhkan luka yang ada dihati Kai dengan rasa cintanya. Ia lelah menunggu lama, ia tahu bahwa ini saatnya berjuang mendapatkan cinta Kai seutuhnya. Menghapus nama Park Chanyeol dihati Kai, dan menggantinya menjadi Oh Sehun.

* * *

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Kai yang kini sedang menyantap ayam goreng tepung yang entah keberapa. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap Kai kenyang. Ya, menonton Kai makan saja sudah bisa membuat Sehun kenyang, pasalnya Kai jika sudah bertemu ayam goreng suka lupa berapa banyak yang ia habiskan.

"Aku benar-benar kenyang melihatmu. Setelah ini dompetku akan kosong." Jawab Sehun.

"Mwo? Apakah aku makan terlalu banyak?" Tanya Kai tanpa dosa.

"Aish kau ini, lihat tulang-tulang ini. kau pikir berasal dari mana, huh?" Tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk tulang ayam yang berserakan didepan Kai.

"Oh, hahaha… Aku suka kelepasan kalau makan ayam." Kai nyengir kuda.

"Cepat habiskan, lalu kita pulang." Kata Sehun.

Kai hanya mengangguk kemudian fokus kembali pada ayam gorengnya. Sayangnya kebahagiaan Kai makan ayam goreng harus terganggu oleh pemandangan dari Yixing dan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang kekantin. Peluh terlihat membasahi wajah dan sebagian tubuh Yixing, sudah pasti dia baru selesai latihan. Sialnya Kai jadi ingat masa lalunya bersama Chanyeol. Yang selalu diajak kekantin setelah latihan biasanya adalah Kai, yang selalu ada disamping Chanyeol adalah Kai. Namun semuanya berubah ketika Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai Yixing tanpa sepengetahuan Kai. Saat itu Chanyeol mulai perhatian dengan Yixing, saat itu yang diajak kekantin bukan hanya Kai. Dan saat itu juga yang ada disamping Chanyeol bukan hanya Kai. Semua itu berubah cepat, sampai pada akhirnya Kai sadar, sahabatnya menjadi orang ketiga.

"Ayo pulang sekarang!" Kata Kai.

"Habiskan dulu." Sehun malah asik duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Kalau kau masih mau disini yasudah, aku tinggal." Kai tegas.

Sehun akhirnya menatap Kai yang kini berdiri dan mulai melangkah pergi dari kantin. Sehun baru sadar ternyata ada Chanyeol dan Yixing yang hadir sana juga. Sehun yakin kali ini Kai pasti akan menangis lagi. Ia kemudian mengejar Kai yang sudah mendahuluinya.

"Kai… Kai…" Panggil Sehun sambil berjalan cepat menyusul Kai.

Tapi Kai hanya diam dan menahan airmatanya.

"Kai…!" Panggil Sehun sekali lagi dan kini sudah berada disamping Kai.

"Masih ingin menangis?" Tanya Sehun.

Kai diam.

"Kau ingat taruhan kita tadi siang didepan kelasku?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Kai diam lagi.

"Ayo pulang, kau boleh menangis sepuasnya dimobil atau dikamar nanti." Kata Sehun sambil menarik tangan Kai. Menggenggamnya erat, memberikan sensasi kehangatan untuk Kai.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Kai merasa sangat bodoh. Mengapa ia harus menangis lagi karena mengingat orang yang sama? Tapi ia lagi-lagi harus mengingat laki-laki yang saat ini menggenggam tangannya. Ia harus menguatkan dirinya demi laki-laki yang sebenarnya tersakiti olehnya sejak dulu. Ia harus bertahan demi kebahagiaan dirinya dan Sehun.

"Masuk, dan kau baru boleh menangis." Kata Sehun, tegas.

Sehun kemudian masuk kedalam mobil. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan kali itu. Mereka berdua fokus pada pikirannya masing-masing. Sehun yang memikirkan cara membuat Kai lupa dengan Chanyeol dan Yixing. Sedangkan Kai yang memikirkan cara untuk bisa move on lalu menjalani hidup yang bahagia bersama Sehun.

Empat puluh menit berlalu mereka sampai ke apartemen Kai. Setelah Kai dan Chanyeol putus, Sehun memang sering tidur di apartemen Kai. Sehun terlalu takut Kai melalukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Seperti tidur dikamar mandi, mengunci diri diapartemen atau mungkin tidak makan. Sehun tidak ingin Kai seperti itu, maka dari itu ia selalu memaksa tidur diapartemen Kai.

"Mandilah, cepat!" Titah Sehun pada Kai yang masih saja terdiam. Sehun tahu Kai masih menahan tangis karena tadi ia melihat Chanyeol dan Yixing bersama lagi.

"Atau mau kumandikan?" Tanya Sehun.

Kai jadi ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, tapi sebisa mungkin ia tahan karena malu pada Sehun.

"Aku malas mandi." Jawab Kai, santai.

"Oh yausah tidak usah mandi. Kita ke kamar saja, aku menagih taruhan kita tadi siang." Kata Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu, huh?" Tanya Kai, padahal ia sudah tahu apa yang Sehun maksud.

Sehun kemudian berjalan mendekati Kai. Menatapnya dalam, membaca tiap sorot mata yang ditampilkan Kai untuk Sehun kali ini. Sehun agak lelah melihat Kai menahan rasa sakit itu lagi.

"Mau sampai kapan?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Kau harus tahu satu hal." Kata Sehun.

"Jika kau sakit, aku akan merasa jauh lebih sakit." Sambungnya.

Kai terdiam, ia mengerti kearah mana Sehun bicara. Kai tahu bahwa Sehun sedang berusaha membuat dirinya Lupa dengan semua masalalunya bersama Chanyeol dan sahabatnya, Yixing.

"Sehun…" Kai memanggil nama Sehun dengan nada agak bergetar, menahan tangis.

"Maafkan aku." Hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu diucapkan Kai kali ini. ia tak punya simpanan kata lagi diotaknya. Dan sehun yang mendengar itu seolah mengerti, harus lebih pelan lagi dalam membuat Kai melupakan segalanya karena memang itu tak mudah.

Sehun menarik Kai kepelukannya, mendekap tubuh Kai yang semakin kurus karena terus menangis dan kurang makan akhir-akhir ini. Sehun mengusap lembut rambut Kai, menarik tubuh Kai agar lebih intim dengannya. Dan lagi, Kai menangis dipelukan Sehun. Pelukan yang dirasa paling sempurna saat ini karena tak ada lagi yang mampu memperlakukan Kai selembut dan sehangat ini. ya, hanya Sehun yang Kai punya kali ini. Malam ini sepertinya Kai harus benar-benar percaya pada Sehun. Percaya bahwa lelaki itu akan membahagiakannya, percaya bahwa ia akan lupa pada masa lalunya, dan percaya bahwa lelaki itu tak akan meninggalkannya.

Kai melepas pelukan itu pelan, kemudian memandang lelaki yang ada dihadapannya kini. Sehun yang melihat airmata Kai jatuh kepipi langsung menghapusnya dengan usapan jarinya. Lalu membalas tatapan Kai yang berisikan rasa percaya yang diberikan untuknya. Dan dengan berani Sehun menarik dagu Kai, membawanya dalam ciuman hangat. Begitu pelan, penuh cinta dan tidak terburu-buru. Mereka seakan merasakan suasana hati pasangannya saat ini. mereka saling membagi cinta, kecemburuan dan rasa sakit. Semakin lama ciuman pelan itu berubah menjadi semakin panas, memburu dan penuh gairah. Sehun memegang pinggang Kai posesive, sedangkan Kai mengalungkan tangannya keleher Sehun seakan ia tak ingin ciumannya terhenti begitu saja. Sesekali mereka berhenti dan menatap satu sama lain kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

"Hun…" Kai memanggil Sehun pelan.

"Ne, ada apa sayangku?" sahut Sehun.

"Malam ini, kumohon buat aku lupa dengan mereka. Buat aku hanya mengingatmu." Kata Kai dengan suara agak berat.

Sehun tersenyum mengerti apa yang diinginkan Kai. Mereka rupanya telah siap membuka hati satu sama lain. Kai yang mau menerima Sehun mengobati lukanya dan Sehun yang siap pelan-pelan berjalan bersama Kai melalui jalanan baru. Dan dimalam itu, tak hanya ada ciuman panas saja yang tercipta tapi ada juga lenguhan, desahan dan nama yang terucap berkali-kali serta saling bersahutan.

* * *

 **Holaaaa... FF GaJe muncul lagi. Terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan review ya. aku bikin oneshoot aja biar gak ngutang next next next hahaha,,.**


End file.
